


Jealous?

by Imagines_yay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagines, Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Captain America imagines, Captain America/ Reader - Freeform, F/M, Iron man/reader - Freeform, No Smut, imagine Avengers, tony stark/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_yay/pseuds/Imagines_yay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Steve being jealous because Tony was making you laugh so Steve kisses you and hugs you in front of Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

You and Tony have been friends for a very long time. As cliché as it sounds it's very true, he was the brother you never had. You got into fights, you guys made up, he made you sad, he made you laugh, etcetera. 

Of course that made Steve very jealous. You have only been dating for a few months but you knew Steve for many, many years.

Tony was hosting a party and many people went. He had a room reserved for you and all of the Avengers. Tony also had a whole Inn reserved for all of you guys. You and Steve shared a room while others had their own separate room.

After everyone left (except for the Avengers) all of you went to the reserved room. You and Tony were the only ones at a glass table laughing and talking about each others past. After a few more jokes that Tony said, Steve came to the table.

"So babe watcha doing?" Steve asked wrapping his arm around you. You shifted a bit because it kinda made you uncomfortable. Especially since you found it weird that Steve did that because he never did that in front of people since he thought it was rude to cut into a conversation. 

"Um I'm just talking to Tony." You said and Steve started to kiss your neck.

"Cool." Steve stays still giving kisses to your neck.

"What are you doing?" You asked noticing that Tony was a wee bit uncomfortable.

"Just giving my baby some sugar." He said and placed his hand on your lower back.

'What the hell Steve." You said nearly yelling while pushing him off.

"I'm sorry Y/N I didn't mean to." Steve said and walked away as quickly as possible.

"What was all that about?" Tony asked you.

"I don't know you." You told him and felt a single tear run down your left cheek. You didn't know what to feel but one feeling that you clearly felt was anger. "All I know is that I don't want to go in the same room as Steve. Is it okay if I stay in your room. Just for tonight." You asked Tony

"Yeah of course anything for you Y/N." Tony said giving you a lopsided smile.

~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~

You sat on the bed waiting for Tony to get out of the bathroom.. When Tony came out he was wearing gray sweats and a blue shirt.

"You can sleep on the bed I'll take the couch." Tony said pointing at the couch.

"No it's okay. You take the bed and I'll take the couch." You said getting off the bed and onto the couch.

"Alright, if you say so." Tony laid down on the bed and turned off the light.

~~~~12a.m.~~~~

You heard banging on the door but since you thought it was a dream you just went back to sleep. After a few minutes you heard the door fly open.

"Where the hell is she!?" You hear Steve yell and that obviously wasn't a dream so you jumped out of the couch and peeked at the direction of the doorway.

"Steve I don't think she wants to talk to you. Just calm down and leave." Tony said and then you heard a few objects crash.

"No! I am not leaving here without her!" Steve yelled at Tony. You had enough of Steve's bullshit so you just stood in front of him.

"I'm right here you son of a bitch. What do you want!?" You yelled at Steve.

"I need to talk to you...alone." Steve said and glanced at Tony.

"Tony can you leave please, I can handle this. I'll call you if I need your help." Tony nodded and left.

"I should have known. Your cheating on me with Tony aren't you?" Steve sat down on the bed and running his hand through his hair.

"No I would never. Why would you ever even think that?" You asked while you stood in front of him.

"You're always talking to him. He always makes you happy. I don't even think you love me...I don't even think you ever loved me." Steve had a few tears running down his face.

"Steve. I love you okay. I love you a lot. He's like a brother to me. I want you not him okay. Please Steve, I don't want you to leave me." You start reaching out to hold both of his hands.

"I love you too, I really do. I'm sorry about early. I got jealous and I thought if I did that Tony knew that you're mine he would leave you alone." Steve started staring at the floor.

"Steve look at me." You said placing two of your fingers under his chin and lifting his head up making you look at him. "I'm yours okay. You don't have to be jealous. I want to be with you now and forever." You told him and he got up and smiled. He leaned down to kiss you. 

"I want to be with you forever too. That's why I'm doing this." Steve said before getting down on one knee holding out a small red box. "Will you Y/N L/N make me the happiest man on the entire universe and marry me?" Steve asked while opening the red box which revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Of course I will marry you." You leaned down to give Steve a kiss.


End file.
